Tutors
In PMU 7, there are many different tutors that teach you moves. These tutors are associated with different items that are required for move relearning and learning. Some range from teaching you the moves that you forgot to teaching you special new moves. Mushrooms Mushrooms were introduced in PMU 6. For a brief time, they were removed when transitioning to the new PMU 7. But in early PMU 7, Mushrooms made their return. Mushrooms are the easiest to get out of all the tutor items and are used for the basic move relearning. These items are usually dropped from bosses and can be found on the floor in dungeons. Tiny Mushrooms Mushrooms—previously named Tiny Mushrooms as to not cause confusion between them and Big Mushrooms—are used at Electivire's move relearn shop (Link Shop) to reteach forgotten moves. (e.g. Ninetales would be able to relearn its level moves). Mushrooms are usually found as a common boss drop, and lower leveled dungeons can have them hidden on the floor. Big Mushrooms Big Mushrooms are used with "Loomy", a Breloom, and he teaches you a move that your pre-evolved form would have learned (e.g. Ninetales would be able to learn Vulpix's moves) at a certain level. Like Mushrooms, Big Mushrooms can be found hidden in dungeons, or as a drop from bosses. Screenshot108.png|Electivire's Link Shop Screenshot94.png|Loomy's Treasure Trade Market Shards Shards are colored fragments of an ancient tool. They were introduced in PMU 6, and for a long period of time, they were void in PMU 7 before finally making a comeback. While they have no use on their own, a Bronzong apparently has some use for them, and will trade other services for these objects. Shards are a form of tutor items that can always be found hidden, in dungeons on Floor 21 and higher. They teach you Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon BP tutor moves in Tanren City. There are four different colors of them. Red Shards These shards can teach you a random physical move that the Pokémon can be tutored (e.g. Ninetales learning Iron Tail). Blue Shards These shards can teach you a random special move that the Pokémon can be tutored (e.g. Ninetales learning Heat Wave). Green Shards These shards can teach you a random status move that the Pokémon can be tutored (e.g. Ninetales leaning Role Play). Yellow Shards These shards can teach you a random tutor move, which means that it will randomly choose between all three; status, physical, and special. (e.g. Ninetales having a chance at learning Heat Wave, Role Play, or Iron Tail). Possible moves While what moves a Pokémon can get from shards is also dependent on the Pokémon, overall the possible tutor moves are as follows: Heart Scales Heart Scales are a valuable item that is desired by a Togetic that lives in Snowbasin Town, Tanren City, and Greenport Town. Togetic will teach you a random egg move out of 5 random ones your Pokémon can learn if you give her a Heart Scale. (e.g. Ninetales learning Tail Slap). They can be found hidden on any tile, most commonly walls and the floor. Overview Electivire Electivire can be found in all four regions. Electivire allows the player to remember forgotten moves with a Mushroom. Breloom Breloom can be found in 3 of the 4 regions. Breloom teaches your Pokémon previous evolution moves for a Big Mushroom. Togetic Togetic can be found in 3 of the 4 regions. Togetic is a tutor that can teach your Pokémon a random egg move for a Heart Scale. Bronzong Bronzong is the newest tutor that is released. Bronzong lives in Tanren only and teaches Pokémon a random Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon BP tutor move for a shard that corresponds with the type of the move (Physical, Special, Status). Trivia *Electivire used to teach moves for 500 Poké, later being changed to Mushrooms. *Big Mushrooms weren't always used to learn moves prior to evolution. Video Category:Winden Category:Exbel Category:Tanren Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay